


King's prisoner

by RainbowFife



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFife/pseuds/RainbowFife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU – the characters are !human!, not animals. The only thing left is the word "pride". There's a scene in musical when Scar is tormented by the question why he is not loved, though he is a king now. Zazu unwillingly gives him an idea about the queen, and in that very moment Nala enters (an adult at the moment). Scar gives her an offer of becoming his queen, but she refuses (and after this very scene she decides to leave Pride Lands). Scar is furious, he needs to vent his anger…</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta-readed by IncurableNecromantic. Thank you again for good job, attentiveness and patience ^^

“Never, Scar! Never!”

The echo of Nala's last words was still hanging in the air. She herself had rushed out, leaving the rejected pride leader.

Scar was silent for some time after watching her leaving. Then he turned around, and Zazu, who was sitting in cage, saw that the king was in rage. Scar took a couple of steps to the corner of the place, then towards the exit exit, but changed his mind again and came back. Thus he continued walking to and fro.

‘He looks like a lion in captivity,’ Zazu thought. ‘If he had a tail, he would have lashed his sides with it.’

“She doesn't dare!” hissed Scar. “She dismissed and spurned me. She clawed me!” He touched a scratch on his cheek left by Nala. “No one is allowed to treat the king this way. But I'll show her…”

He strode the room angrily murmuring something. Zazu didn't know what to think. It was him who suggested to Scar this idea about the queen, and Nala came at once then – at such a wrong moment! She was in great danger now. Nothing will stop Scar, it was for sure.

The reflections of majordomo were interrupted by kings shout:

“Shenzi!”

“Yes, Scar,” snarled his subordinate, who entered immediately after being called.

“Bring Nala here. At once,” ordered Scar.

The woman scoffed but left to fulfill the order. It didn't take her a long time to come back. She informed Scar that Nala has been seen running away from the king's lands.

“Then follow her, damn you!” snapped he. “And bring her here!”

Shenzi got frightened by the rage, which looked causeless to her. She hastened to gather "hyenas" to start the pursuit.

Zazu felt a tiny relief. The fact that Nala didn't fall in Scar's clutches comforted him a little, but… Where did she go? What is she going to do?

“That can't be allowed!” Scar continued while starting pacing again. “She belongs to me! You all belong to me!” he glanced at the exit and then at Zazu. “You're required to love your king. I'll enact a decree,” he mouthed after musing a little, “that all the subject will be obliged to love me. And then…!”

“But you can't make somebody love you with an order.” Zazu didn't understand why he said that. He didn't even notice he said that aloud. But when he realized this, it was too late – Scar have heard him already and was staring hard at him.

“What did you say?” asked Scar quietly. He almost whispered it, but his voice did not augur well. The king seemed to bottle up his wrath.

Zazu kept silence. He was becoming more and more terrified every second. His tongue refused to obey him.

“Speak up!” Scar growled menacingly.

“You see…” prattled Zazu, “nobody will love you by your order.”

Every word he was saying give him better understanding, that thing were getting worse and worse. But there was no way back.

“You can't tell a heart what to feel, sire…”

The majordomo said the last words shrinking a bit with his eyes closed. He didn't know what was going to happen after all this…

The next moment he heard a crash, the sound of breaking wood. And at once he was grabbed by the hand and pulled out of cage. He didn't understand, how this could happen – there was a grate between him and Scar. Though he had no more possibility to continue his thinking – he had been rudely flung on a floor face up.

He wanted to open his eyes and stand up, but there was no way to do it – the other body was lying on him. Scar gripped his shoulders and pressed him to floor, so Zazu couldn't move.

“You say, I can't tell you what to feel?” Scar hissed. His face expressed rage and triumph at the same time. “You all belong to me. And you too,” he pronounced the last words very quietly while approaching his face to Zazu's fearful face. “And you will love me.”

Zazu realized the danger of the situation and make an effort to shove Scar aside. In vain, he thrust against Scar's chest with tiny hands that were as scrawny and delicate as bird feet.

“It's pointless to resist me,” Scar purred. “It'll only hurt more if you do.”

Zazu bent his legs in attempt to spurn the king, but Scar acted as fast as a hunting lion. He managed to shift his body unbelievably quickly, and Zazu suddenly realized that Scar's thighs were resting between his – Zazu's – legs. He didn't even have a possibility to do something. He felt like starting to panic. He began to realize, that he won't be able to get out of this. This situation was like a wildlife hunting, and he was a prey, he had been cornered and he couldn't run away.

“There's a good lad,” Scar muttered while running his hand up and down Zazu's chest and belly. “Now it's going to be much more pleasant.”

Zazu closed his eyes tight – seeing it won't do any good. Scar didn't waste time and started to kiss Zazu's neck. These kisses though were not enjoyable, but possessive and painful. Scar seemed to acquire in full ownership of him. Zazu's cheeks flared, his breath was uneven – he was barely burning with shame, disgust and loathing.

Zazu suddenly felt that Scar was clenching his throat… with teeth? He flinched in astonishment. Was he going to gnaw his throat? But no, Scar's teeth didn't make harm. He was just holding Zazu like a predator plays with his prey, squeezing it in teeth, but not letting it die, prolonging it's agony. Then Zazu understood why this has been done – Scar didn't hold him with hands anymore and so he started to pull his prisoners pants down his thighs. The king needed little time to prepare himself – he has already been flushed after the episode with Nala.

When Zazu started to think he was going to suffocate, Scar released his throat. But it was not a long relief – the next moment Scar entered Zazu abruptly, not even caring what pain his actions caused.

Everything went black before Zazu's eyes. He let out an almost birdlike skirl, but he became silent immediately because he was swiped across the face. The palm, so broad one could even call it paw, covered his mouth.

“Shut up,” Scar hissed through clenched teeth. His green feline eyes were blazing in shade with lust and rage. “If you make even a tiny chirp, I give you to those pals of mine. They won't treat you considerately.”

Zazu didn't like the prospect of becoming Banzai's or Ed's prey at all. But the current situation was also far from being desirable. The movements of his tormentor caused an unbearable pain. Scar put one hand on his chest to hold him in one place, and the other hand was still on Zazu's mouth. That's why Zazu had to bear this torture silently. Only the orbs of tears were rolling down his cheeks.

After some truly dreadful minutes Scar's movements became more rapid and jerky. Zazu held his breath, hoping that this torment was going to be over soon, though this speeding-up made things even worse for him. Suddenly Scar took the hand away from Zazu's mouth, grabbed his shoulders once again, dug sharply into him and roared reaching the climax. This roar deadened the weak and croaky sob that broke from Zazu.

The majordomo, exhausted with pain and humiliation, was just lying on the floor trying to take control over his breath. He felt Scar lean close him. Zazu opened his eyes slowly – the king's face was very close to his.

“I had no idea you were so… tasty,” purred Scar, grinning. “You're simply a bird of paradise, no doubt.”

Zazu suddenly noticed that he was lying clutching Scar's clothes. He was unknowingly hoping that he could push this predator away, and he left hands on his chest. Then he must have clenched the fingers in pain… Zazu lost his grasp in a second, but Scar has already noticed it. His grin became even more satisfied and exultant. He leaned a bit more closely, his cheek touched Zazu's cheek, and the prisoner heard the hissing whisper that was tickling his ear:

“You liked it,” drawled Scar, “didn't you, my chick?”

A shudder past over Zazu when he remembered all that happened. Scar raised his head again and looked in his eyes:

“Tell me I did it better than Mufasa,” he sounded insinuating, but also his voice was imperious and scornful.

Zazu didn't answer. He looked away silently. He didn't want the memories of his King to be desecrated by this impostor.

Meanwhile the new pride master rose to his feet and tidied himself up. Zazu didn't move. He didn't want to make even a tiny movement. He had aches and pains all over. And after all that happened the world seemed somewhat empty and insipid. It didn't matter what was going to happen. Come what may. He didn't care anymore.

Scar saw that his prey turned out to be less firm in hunting games than he thought. He grabbed Zazu by the collar and pulled him to the cage again. Zazu fell on floor lifelessly and moved no more. One could think that he died, but on closer examination, it turned out not to be true: his shoulders were shaking, and the tears were still running down his cheeks.

Scar was watching him for couple of minutes.

“Slut,” he said finally.

He spat out this word, then directed his steps towards the throne and didn't look at Zazu anymore.

When Shenzi and Banzai came back, Scar was lying on throne with pleased look, crossing his legs. Zazu was still motionlessly lying in the cage.

“Scar,” squeaked Shenzi, “we can't find her! We ransacked all the nearby. She now must be over the blue hills somewhere.”

They hunched their shoulders expecting a fit of anger from him. But Scar just idly threw them his shoe that was swinging on the tip of his foot.

“Go to hell then,” he uttered nonchalantly. “She’ll come back. She’s not going anywhere. She can't survive there alone, anyway.”

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other and started to slip away quickly, while the king was still in bland temper. But he called them back suddenly.

“Stop,” he said more harshly. “Take that stone and close the hole in the cage where this weakling lies.”

"Hyenas" noticed that couple of bars were missing from Zazu's cage, as if they were break out. The subordinates shrugged and started to push the big rock from the corner, groaning whimpering and cursing. They rolled the stone to the cage.

“We don't want our birdie to fly away, do we…?” they heard Scar's voice near them. He came to them noiselessly.

“Yes, boss. Right, boss,” Shenzi and Banzai started to fawn immediately, giggling. Scar withered them with a look and they became silent in a second.

“Out,” he snapped. “And keep your eyes skinned. When Nala's back, report to me at once.”

"The loyal subjects" made their way to exit, whining.

Zazu, who was still lying on the cage's floor, shrunk with anguish of body and mind. He knew what was in store for Nala if she remained in the kingdom a little bit more. She avoided the fate that Zazu was now suffering from. However, did it make any difference? Nala was doomed, it was obvious. She couldn't survive alone outside the Pridelands. There was no hope, that she would come back with help, how could that be possible? And he… Now there was no way to him to get out of Scar's clutches. What would become to him? Till the end of his days he was obliged to be… a plaything to this tyrant? To be used so shamefully and cruelly to satisfy these sordid desires? Oh, if only Mufasa was here…

Shenzi and Banzai, who almost left the place, heard sobs. The royal majordomo, who now became king's prisoner, was crying quietly in despair. There was no way to safety. And no way out.


End file.
